Tsubasa Songs
by dusk012301230123
Summary: I just kinda came up with the idea while listening to music. Shocker there. Umm... its a lot of the Tsubasa couples but probably mostly KuroFai cause that is an awsome couple. Okay that was only an epic failure but oh well.
1. Here Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa and I don't own the song. Its just something that I came up with.

Here Without You

3 Doors Down

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_  
_Kurogane sighed as he lay on his bed and watched the rain fall to the ground. He had returned home to Japan about three and a half months ago and couldn't be happier, But that was three and a half months ago. After only a day of being home he wished he had still been traveling. On the third day for being home he was sick of the glow that came from the city late at night. Kurogane missed them; the people he became friends with while he traveled. He missed the mage most. As the turned away from the window and looked at the wall he imagined Fai's pretty face and his voice. " Kuro-rin!" Fai said and held out his hand. Kurogane reached out only to grab air. Fai's image disappeared as Kurogane shook his head.

_  
__I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_  
_Kurogane sighed and laid back on his pillow, closing his eyes. _.::I wonder what they are doing right now?::. _Kurogane thought yawning. He thought about Fai until he fell asleep and even when he fell asleep he dreamt about the magician.

_  
__The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go  
_

Kurogane woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining in his eyes. He sighed and knew that with each day Fai was getting farther and farther away from him. ._::Life is overrated::._ He thought

_  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight gril it's only you and me  
_

He rolled onto his side and opened a drawer in the table by his bed and pulled out a book and a pen. He opened it and wrote down the date. He laid back on his pillow and thought about the dreams he had last night. He wrote down the dream he had about Fai and put the book away.

_  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
_

Kurogane pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and walked lazily into the kitchen. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Kuro-woof!" Someone said and threw their arms around him, knocking him to the floor. "Get off me!" Kurogane yelled angrily. "Huh? Does daddy still not like me?" they said. "Daddy? Who the… Fai?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

_  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
_

"Of course it's me silly Kuro-puu. Who-" Fai said. Fai was cut short as Kurogane kissed him. He expected him to pull away from the kiss but instead Fai returned it. "I missed you, Fai." Kurogane said as Fai broke away, "Please don't leave me again." Kurogane kicked the door closed. "I… missed you too. And I'll never leave you again. I promise." Fai said and kissed the ninja. _His_ ninja.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me_

R/R please if you have an idea for a song please tell me and I will try and do that I will also take requests for songs. new chapter coming soon.


	2. Monsoon

Hey here's the next song. It's sad so I'm sorry if it makes you cry. It's KUROXFAI again. I'll try and make a different couple next time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa or the characters I just write about cause it's awsome. I don't own the songs either. Blah blah blah no one really reads these anyway there just there I'm sjure you're all sick of them.

Monsoon  
Tokyo Hotel

_  
I'm staring at a broken door,  
There's nothing left here anymore.  
My room is cold,  
It's making me insane.  
_

Kurogane starred at the house he and the mage had been living in since they got separated from the kids. The door was off the hinges and in pieces on the floor and the windows were shattered. Kurogane stepped on glass as he walked inside. He heard thunder outside and knew that it would rain soon. He crept through the house, opening every door quietly to try and find the magician. The wind that blew through the open house chilled the ninja. Shivers ran up his spine when he grabbed the doorknob that was on the door that lead to the bedroom they shared. He opened it to see the mage's broken body and he screamed. The mage's blank eyes drove him insane.

_  
I've been waiting here so long,  
But the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.  
_

"Kuro… tan…" the mage said faintly. "Don't speak Fai. You're hurt badly I'll take you to a hospital and then you'll get better." The ninja said. "I've been waiting here for you, Kuro-pii and now that you're here I think the moments come." Fai said. "No! Fai don't leave me!" Kurogane yelled scooping the magician into his arms. Outside the clouds grew darker and the rain started to fall.

_  
Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_  
_Kurogane ran out the front door with the mage, ignoring the rain that pelted the both of them. He didn't care if there was a hospital beyond this world and at the end of time. While he ran Fai could barely keep himself together and all he could think about was Kurogane. He could feel the ninja running and the cold rain against his cheeks. _.::Where is he taking me?::. _Fai asked himself

_Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you._

The ninja ran through the rain that soaked his and Fai's clothes. There was no noise and no one around; it was just he and the mage.

_  
A half moon's fading from my sight,  
I see your vision in its light.  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
_

The magician's vision began to fade but Kurogane's face remained with him. He could tell that the ninja cared deeply about him and wanted nothing more than to save him. He always felt alone like there was no one else in the world when Kurogane left him, would Kurogane feel that way when he left?

_  
I know I have to find you now,  
Can hear your name, I don't know how.  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?  
_

Kurogane slipped on the muddy ground and hit his head. The mage fell to the ground a few feet away from him. Kurogane could feel the darkness all around him and somehow it felt like home.

_  
Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you.  
_

Kurogane and Fai just starred at each other for a while. "The rain won't hurt me anymore." Fai said. Fai saw something run down the ninja's face. "Are you crying for me Kuro-rin?" Fai asked. "No moron I don't cry. Its just the rain." Kurogane said. Kurogane managed to pull himself over to the mage with the last of his strength.

_  
Through the monsoon. Hey! Hey!  
_

He held the mage close to him and kissed his forehead.

_  
I'm fighting all this power,  
Coming in my way  
Let it sail me straight to you,  
I'll be running night and day.  
_

"I won't leave you Fai." Kurogane said, "I'll run through night and day if I have to."

_  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you.  
_

"It will be just me and you Fai. Together… forever." Kurogane said.

_  
We'll be there soon  
So soon.  
_

"We'll be there soon won't we Kuro-tan?" Fai asked.

"Soon, Fai. So soon." Kurogane said.

_  
Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you.  
_

"Kurogane… I…" Fai stopped.

"What is it? Fai!? Don't leave me just yet! What were you going to say?! Fai!" Kurogane wailed.

"I… lo…yo… Kurogane." Fai managed.

"I love you too, Fai." Kurogane said as he watched the mage give one last smile.

The ninja held him closer to his body when he saw that the glow the mage always had in his eyes was gone.

"I'll be with you soon, just me and you." The ninja said tiredly and closed his eyes.

_Through the monsoon._

T.T That was sad but oh so fun to write. Next chapter will be out probabaly tommorrow once I start and finish the science project that is due the next day. I hope it doesn't take me all day for me that's noon til ten at night because there is no school tommorow! Anyway Reviews and Responds are awsome and make me update faster.


	3. Ever Ever After

Disclaimer: I own neither of these.

**SakuraXSyaoran**

Ever ever after

Carrie Underwood

_Story book endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught  
It's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to_

Syaoran looked up at the princess that stood on the balcony and smiled at him.

"Syaoran-kun!" She sing-songed and waved, "Come on up."

Syaoran walked into the palace knowing that Touya would be curt like he always was when Syaoran was around. He knocked on Sakura's door.

"Come in." She called.

Syaoran looked at the princess. She was wearing a white dress that fell to her knees and had flowy sleeves. The edges with trimmed with a pink lace.

"You look…" Syaoran stammered.

"What do you not like it?" Sakura asked.

"No no! That's not it at all. I was trying to say that you look beautiful." Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed, "Thank-you. And you do as well."

She looked at his worn clothes. He was wearing long black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It seemed like he had attempted to comb his unruly hair.

"You ready?" Syaoran asked and Sakura nodded.

_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away_

Syaoran lead he down the stairs to the front of the castle and helped her onto a white horse. After she was on it Syaoran climbed on in front of her.

"Hold on to me tightly." He said.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his back. Syaoran brought the horse to a gallop and rode through the city. He stopped the horse when they were away from everyone. He jumped off and helped the princess off.

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
_

He led the princess to a picnic that he had laid out for them just before.

"Syaoran-kun, did you do all this?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Oh Syaoran, thank you!" She said.

_Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever ever after_  


Sakura laid on Syaoran's chest and together they watched the sunset.

"This has been a great day." Sakura said, "It's too bad that it has to end."

"Yeah." Syaoran agreed.

"Can't we just stay out here for the night?" Sakura asked.

"Touya will wonder where you've gone. And if you think he hates me now just wait until he finds out that you were with me all night. He'll kill the both of us." Syaoran.

"I don't care what my brother does to me, I just want to stay with Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.

"But…" Syaoran argued.

"Just for a little bit longer at least?" Sakura begged.

"Alright." Syaoran said.

_No wonder  
Your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. And Syaoran remained up to watch her sleep. He knew that he should get her home because it was extremely late but something in him wanted this moment to last until the end of time. Finally he set the sleeping princess on the horse and climbed up behind her. He held Sakura with one hand and held the reins in the other. Sakura's head moved to lay on his chest and he blushed. He walked the horse to the castle carefully so he wouldn't wake the princess.

_To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
_

He got off the horse and carried the princess into the castle.

"Oi, brat what have you done to my sister?!" Touya yelled.

"She's sleeping please be a little quieter." Syaoran whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BRAT!?" Touya yelled.

Sakura stirred in his arms and Syaoran dashed to her room.

"Oi! Brat! Get back here!" Touya yelled.

Syaoran shut the door with his foot when he was in the princess's room and turned the lights on with his elbow. He set the princess down on her bed carefully and backed away slowly so he wouldn't make a sound.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks.

"Thank-you Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.

"Your welcome." Syaoran said and left the room knowing that when he got downstairs Touya would murder him.

_Ever, ever, ever after  
(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
Oh, ever ever after_

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

next chapter will come out.... eventually... I'll get to it sooner or later probably sooner.


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa or the song. I would be writing fanfiction if i did.

"Beautiful Disaster"

Kelly Clarkson

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right  
_

Kurogane walked down the hallway to the bedroom that was next to Fai's. Kurogane stopped at the mage's door and opened it so he could look through. The magician tossed and turned under the covers failing his arms and mumbling words. Kurogane hesitated for a moment before closing the door. He wanted to go in and comfort the blue-eyed wizard but something held him back. Everything he had learned at his home conflicted his feelings toward the mage.

_It's just a nightmare._ Kurogane told himself and forced his legs to move to his room.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

Kurogane lay awake in bed and starred at the ceiling thinking about Fai. Was regretting leaving Fai with his nightmare? No! Well maybe a bit… Kurogane turned to his side to try and get more comfortable and closed his eyes it would be a long night.

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
_

Kurogane got out of bed at six in the morning, unable to get any sleep, and slumped down into the kitchen.

_Stupid mage, making me lose my sleep._ Kurogane thought.

Part of him told him not to blame the magician because his past had almost destroyed him. Kurogane had tried to only make him smile when he really meant it and not those fake smiles that he wore daily and Fai was somewhat happier now but Kurogane could still tell the fake smiles from the real ones.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

Kurogane heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see the mage's unsmiling face.

"Ah, Kuro-rin, Good morning!" Fai said smiling.

Kurogane glared at him. Mainly looking at his face and the fake smile.

"'Morning and stop smiling." Kurogane said.

Fai flicked on the lights making Kurogane wince.

"What was…" Kurogane looked at the mage's eyes, "Have you been crying?"

"What me? Crying? No." Fai said, "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are all red and puffy." Kurogane accused.

"No their not silly Kuro-pyon." Fai laughed.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
_

Kurogane crossed his arms and waited.

"What?" Fai asked.

"You're lying. Why were you crying?" Kurogane asked.

"I wasn't!" Kurogane had never heard the mage raise his voice before.

"Does it have anything to do with the dream you had last night?" Kurogane asked the mage.

The mage's smile turned to a frown slowly and he starred, wide-eyed at the ninja.

"You know about that?" Fai asked avoiding the ninja's gaze.

"I know you had a night mare I don't know what it was about." Kurogane said.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
_

"Oh." Fai sighed remembering the dream.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurogane asked gently.

"No." Fai said wiping a tear that slipped from his eye.

Kurogane pulled away his arm and lifted the mage's head so the mage would have to look him in the eye. Another tear accidently slipped from his eye but Kurogane wiped it away with his hand. He hoped they wouldn't get flooded.

"You sure?" Kurogane aksed.

"No." Fai said his mask breaking and tears came from his eyes like rivers.

Kurogane picked up the mage and carried him into his room so the kids wouldn't worry about either of them.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

Fai didn't even wait for Kurogane to shut the door to start talking.

"Yuui… I killed him… you were mad at me for it… A-and Ashura-oi he was mad too… he tried to kill me... You and Syoaran and Sakura… and Monkona tried to stop him… but… I couldn't move… I just sat there… A-and y-you and and everyone…" Fai sobbed as Kurogane held him close to his chest.

"Ashura killed them but he didn't kill you!" Fai's teary blue eyes met the ninja's red eyes, "I killed you… I'm sorry!"

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
_

_His eyes are beautiful… _Kurogane thought but shook it away.

Fai's hand was balled into a fist along with Kurogane's shirt and his head was laid on Kurogane's chest.

"It's ok Fai. It was only a dream." Kurogane soothed.

"You told me you hated me… when you were dying… those were your last words…" Kurogane's shirt was now soaked with tears.

"Fai…" Kurogane removed his hand from Kurogane's wrinkled shirt and intertwined their fingers, "I could never hate you."

_Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster_

"You're too beautiful to hate." Kurogane said before kissing his forehead.

Fai wrapped him in a tight hug, "Thank-you, Kurogane."

I will take requests for songs but you have to R/R!


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa or the song nor do I intend to profit from this. I don't want money I want to go to sleep, get something thing(s) to eat and a glass of water... but I'm too lazy to move my butt off of my chair right now so I'll get it later.

**HEY IT'S SOMEWHAT CONFUSING FROM THE FIRST HALF SO LET ME EXPLAIN WHEN THE TWINS ARE TALKING THEY ARE CALLING EACH OTHER BY THEIR REAL NAMES WHEN IT'S SOMETHING LIKE: 'FAI ASKED' THE IT'S THE LIVING FAI THAT IS TRAVELING.**

Christina Aguilara (Or however you spell her name)

Hurt

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

Fai opened the door the castle that he had previously lived in with Ashura-ōi. It had been a home for him then and not a place that he would ever come to hate. Fai walked around not knowing where his feet were taking him. He stopped outside of a bedroom that he tried to avoid at all costs. It was his brother's room.

Fai gulped and cautiously opened the door with a _creeeeak_. Fai looked around the dusty room that was covered with cobwebs. He traced his index finger along the night stand and turned to leave.

"Hello, Fai or should I say Yuui." A voice said.

Fai shivered recognizing the voice.

"Y-Yuui?" Fai said turning to his dead twin that was sitting on the side of the bed, his dead eyes stared blankly at the wall.

"I thought you were Yuui." Yuui said his head turning slowly towards him, "It's seems like it was just yesterday when I last saw your face."

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

"Yes it does doesn't it?" Fai said shakily.

"Are you afraid of me Yuui?" Yuui asked, "Are you afraid of the person you killed?"

""I'm sorry Fai, if only I knew what I knew today I would do so many things different." Fai said, "I would hold you in my arms and take the pain you've felt away. I'd thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to have you here again. Sometimes I want to call for you but I know you won't be there."

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Tears rolled down Fai's eyes, "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. I've hurt myself because I hurt you. I feel broken some days but I'll never admit it. I hide behind a smile because I miss you!"

Yuui got up stared at Fai who was kneeling on the ground with his face in his hands, sobbing.

"It's hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, you know that Yuui." Yuui said to his twin, "So I'll say it instead. Goodbye Fai."

Fai sat up quickly in the grass. He looked around to see his sleeping companions.

'_Was it all just a dream?'_ Fai got up to take a walk so he could clear his head. He walked to the lake's shore and sat down in the grass.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

"If you were still alive Fai what would you do?" Fai asked the starry sky, "Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down on me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes and see you looking back."

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

"I'm sorry that I blamed you for everything I couldn't do. I've hurt myself by hurting you. If I had just one more day with you I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you left." Fai cried.

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

"I would turn back time if I could but I can't do that with magic." Fai whispered.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you." Fai sobbed and watched the water ripple.

_By hurting you_

Fai looked up to the center of the lake directly on the moon's reflection was a pale almost see-through figure with long tangled hair. The boy smiled and waved at him then turned and disappeared.

"Yuui…" Fai said a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Hey People R/R! Hey I found a video of Fai and Yuui with this song

**www. youtube .com/watch?v=7 pctxrqd7EM**

Take out the spaces if you want to watch it.

**IF THIS IS YOUR VIDEO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T WANT IT ON HERE AND IT WILL GO BYE BYE ASAP.**

...I still don't felling like going to get food and that glass of water...


	6. All About Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa and I don't own the song... Why do you make me say this it just makes me sad :(**

**Thanks for the suggestion Ila-Hime!**

T.A.T.U.

All About Us

The group looked up at the castle where a feather lay in the hands of the king.

"Ok, I think we should split up and one group go in through the back and the other go in through the front." Kurogane suggested.

"Ne, Kuro-rin I'll go through the front with Sakura-chan." Fai said and took off with the princess with out waiting for Kurogane's reply.

"That idiot." Kurogane mumbled, "Looks like its you and me in the back, kid."

The two groups rushed to the entrances.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

"Hyuu~!" Fai whistled looking up at the towering brick walls. "Looks like we have to use the door."

Fai ran up to the door and pushed it open with the princess close behind him. They walked into a dimly lit room and the doors closd behind him.

"Fai-san!" Sakura rushed up to him and clung to his torso.

"Ne, Sakura-chan it's alright it was just the door." Fai soothed.

The torches' flames grew large and bright lighting the room and relieving more soldiers then either of them could count.

"Oops, not just the door haha!" Fai said with a huge grin.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

Kurogane hoped that Fai would have enough sense to not go barging through the front door and get themselves caught. They turned left to another hallway and Kurogane bashed down a big brass door. He obviously had door problems today because he had broken every door they came across.

Kurogane stopped in the room and held his sword out. He looked up and saw the princess's feather floating above a pool in a purple bubble.

"I'll get it." Syoaran said going towards it.

Kurogane pulled him back, "It's not that easy kid."

The king clapped as he came out behind a pillar, "You figured me out very good."

He waved a hand and the bubble floated down gently with the feather. It landed in his hands and the bubble popped.

"Take it." The king said.

Kurogane hesitated.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked the smile he made reminded him off Fai's fake smile.

"Don't touch it, it's a trap!" Fai said running towards Kurogane and Syoaran with Sakura close behind him along with many soldiers.

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

The king's smile faded as he turned to Fai and Sakura. He waved His hand and Fai flew against the wall.

"Fai-san!" Sakura screamed.

"I'll be fine on my own leave us." The king commanded the soldiers.

The dust cleared from where Fai was thrown into the wall. The wall was cracked and dented and Fai lay on the floor unmoving.

"Fai-san!" Syoaran called.

Something burned in Kurogane's chest and it made him want to scream.

"Oi, Mage!" Kurogane called.

The King pulled Sakura close to him and lifted her up by her neck.

"Hime!" Syoaran yelled.

Kurogane growled and glared at the man meeting his eyes.

Kurogane charged at him, his sword by his side and slashed at the man who blocked it with his arm.

"Take the feather, you can have your friends back." The king offered.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

Kurogane stopped and his eyes wondered over to the mage's body then back to the king.

"So if I take the feather I get Fai and Sakura back? And they will be unharmed?" Kurogane asked considering taking the feather.

"Yes, unharmed except for what they have already received." The king said.

Kurogane reached forward to grab the feather.

"Stop! Kurogane please don't touch it!" Fai yelled as loud as he could.

Kurogane turned his head to look at the mage.

'_Did he just say my name?' _Kurogane asked himself.

"It's been poisoned with magic so it won't hurt him just anyone else who touches it. Plus it's fake." Fai said trying to push himself up but failing miserably.

Kurogane caught the king off guard and cut off the arm that was choking the princess. Startled the King jumped back towards Fai. Kurogane gently picked up Sakura who was unconscious and handed her to Syoaran who was running over to him.

"You think you've beaten me. Well think again!" The king said and aimed magic at Fai who was still struggling to get up.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight  
_

"FAI!" Kurogane yelled and ran over to them.

Fai struggled to get away but the king held him down with his foot. Fai's heartbeat quickened and time seemed to be going in slow motion. The king and the mage seemed to get farther away every time Kurogane took a step towards them. They could all feel the magic growing to its strongest.

"Now you'll see who's stronger!" the king said releasing the magic.

Fai closed his eyes and prepared for it to hit him. At this close rage the magic would almost defiantly be fatal.

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
_

Fai opened his eyes when the magic never hit him and looked up. Kurogane stood over him with a pained look on his face.

"Kuro…" Fai said.

Kurogane swung around slashed the king's chest with his sword. The king was dead before he hit the ground.

Fai noticed that Kurogane's back was burnt very badly and he was bleeding.

"Kuro… you should have let that hit me." Fai said.

Kurogane turned to the mage and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but winced in pain and fell backwards toward the mage.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
_

"Kurogane!" Fai shouted as he caught the ninja in his hands.

Fai held the ninja close to him and cried, "I'm sorry! None of this would have happened if I would have listened and not have gotten caught."

Kurogane stared at him and weakly reached his hand up to wipe away the tears that were falling from Fai's eyes.

"It's nobodies' fault, Fa… Mage. Sometimes these things just happen."

Syoaran was now by Kurogane's and Fai's sides with an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"Fai, you can heal him right? With your magic?" Syoaran asked.

Fai looked at Syoaran and then at Kurogane. Using magic was out of the question Ashura-ōi would defiantly wake up and come after him.

Fai stared into space, deep in thought.

"Fai-san, it's now or never. He won't survive if we don't do something. And I can't use magic like you can. I'm not good at magic let alone healing magic." Syoaran said.

Fai looked down at Kurogane whose eyes were slowly closing, "Hold on Kurogane. Don't let us just yet."

Fai wrote something in the palm of his hand and it glowed a light blue. He flipped Kurogane onto his stomach, carefully, and put his hand on the wounds that the magic had caused.

Fai could feel Kurogane tense when he placed his hand on the ninja's back but he relaxed within a few minutes.

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
_

"Fai…" Kurogane said eventually, "Thank-you."

_It's all about us_

**I'll let you finish the story... and I feel like being evil to Kurogane right now not like he's gonna die he'll just hate it... hehehe... R/R if you want to learn what I'm going to do to Kurogane!**


	7. Caramelldansen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or the song. I wish I did but I don't so I'm going to settle for writting FanFiction for it.**

Here is me being evil to Kurogane but not as evil as I had in mind. But anyway here it is.

**Caramelldansen**

** (I have no clue who sings this...)**

_Vi undrar __ӓ__i ne redo att vara med (We wonder if you are ready to)_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni f__ӓ se (Arms up now you'll see)_

_Kom igen (Come in)_

_Ven som helst kan vara med (Anyone can join/do this)_

_Vara med (For me)_

_Sâ rör pâ era fötter, Oa-a-a (So move on your feet Oa-a-a)_

_Och vicka era höfter, O-la-la-la (And move your hips O-la-la-la)_

_Gör som vi (Do as we do)_

_Till denna melodi (To this melody)_

Fai ran through the front door of his friend's house dragging Kurogane along with him.

"Yay! I love parties!" Fai said spinning happily.

"Then why do I have to come?" Kurogane asked grumpily.

"'Cause I'll get lonely all by myself." Fai pouted.

Kurogane looked at the seemingly endless group of people in the room.

"Hey Fai, glad you made it!" said a voice.

"Hey, Syoaran. Thanks for inviting me." Fai said with a big grin on his face, "I brought Kurogane with me I hope you don't mind."

"The more the merrier." Syoaran said.

"Come on, Kuro-rin you'll have fun." Fai said running up the stairs and dragging Kurogane with him.

_Oa-a-a_

_Dansa med oss (Dance with us)_

_Klappa era hӓnder (Clap your hands)_

_Gör som vi gör (Do as we do)_

_Ta några steg åt vӓnster (Take some steps to the left)_

_Lyssna och lӓr (listen and learn)_

_Missa inte chanson(Don't miss the chance)_

_Nu ӓr vi hӓr med (We're here now with)_

_Caramelldansen (The Caramel Dance)_

"Let me go. I don't like parties." Kurogane growled and tried to pull away from the mage's surprisingly strong grip.

"Aww, Kuro-pyon isn't having fun." Fai said.

Fai thought for a moment then heard the song that was playing. His smile grew.

"I don't like that smile Mage. What are you think-" Kurogane was cut off as Fai dragged him onto the dance floor.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

"Come on dance with me." Fai smile attempting to make Kurogane dance by spinning in a circle while holding onto Kurogane's wrists.

"No." Kurogane said.

"Aww, why not?" Fai whined.

"'Cause." Kurogane replied.

_Det blir en sensation __ö__verallt f__ö__rst__å__s (It will be a sensation everywhere of course)_

_P__å__ fester kommer alla att sl__ӓ__ppa loss (Everyone will let go at parties)_

_Kom igen (Come in)_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen (Now we take the steps again)_

_Oa-a-a_

"Aww, can't Kurogane dance?" Fai asked playfully.

Kurogane blushed slightly, "I can dance just fine thank you!"

"Prove it then dance with me." Fai challenged the taller man.

_S__å__ r__ör på era fötter, Oa-a-a (So move on your feet)_

_Och vicka era höfter, O-la-la-la (and wiggle your hips)_

_G__ö__r som vi (Do as we do)_

_Till denna melodi (To this melody)_

Kurogane hesitated.

"Kuro-Kuro can't dance! Kuro-Kuro can't dance!" Fai teased.

"Fine then." Kurogane said starting to dance.

"No no, let me show you. You're doing it wrong." Fai said and started to gracefully dance.

Kurogane followed his cat-like moves.

_Oa-a-a_

_Dansa med oss (Dance with us)_

_Klappa era hӓnder (Clap your hands)_

_Gör som vi gör (Do as we do)_

_Ta några steg åt vӓnster (Take some steps to the left)_

_Lyssna och lӓr (listen and learn)_

_Missa inte chanson(Don't miss the chance)_

_Nu ӓr vi hӓr med (We're here now with)_

_Caramelldansen (The Caramel Dance)_

"You're getting it." Fai said starting to move faster.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

Kurogane tired to go faster but failed and got lost with the steps.

"Hehe, let me help." Fai said grabbing Kurogane's hands and taking the lead.

Kurogane thought he would get nauseous from all of the spinning they did but he soon got over it and the steps came naturally to him.

_Det blir en sensation __ö__verallt f__ö__rst__å__s (It will be a sensation everywhere of course)_

_P__å__ fester kommer alla att sl__ӓ__ppa loss (Everyone will let go at parties)_

_Kom igen (Come in)_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen (Now we take the steps again)_

_Oa-a-a_

Kurogane wouldn't admit it but he was actually letting go and having fun.

Fai started to move a little faster and Kurogane was able to follow him this time. Kurogane looked at the mage whose eyes were closed and he looked like he was having an incredibly fun night.

_S__å__ r__ör på era fötter, Oa-a-a (So move on your feet)_

_Och vicka era höfter, O-la-la-la (and wiggle your hips)_

_G__ö__r som vi (Do as we do)_

_Till denna melodi (To this melody)_

After a while Fai let go of Kurogane's hands and Kurogane did the steps correctly. He moved his feet and wiggled his hips as everyone else did to the song.

_S__å__ kom och (So come on)_

"Weee!" Fai said happily.

"They look like they're having fun don't they?" Syoaran asked Sakura.

"Yeah it does look like fun." Sakura said looking at Syoaran, "Come on let's join them!"

She pulled Syoaran onto the dance floor next to Kurogane and Fai and started to dance.

_Dansa med oss (Dance with us)_

_Klappa era hӓnder (Clap your hands)_

_Gör som vi gör (Do as we do)_

_Ta några steg åt vӓnster (Take some steps to the left)_

_Lyssna och lӓr (listen and learn)_

_Missa inte chanson(Don't miss the chance)_

_Nu ӓr vi hӓr med (We're here now with)_

_Caramelldansen (The Caramel Dance)_

She led Syoaran through the steps like Fai had done with Kurogane.

Syoaran's face was bright red. He couldn't dance he didn't know how to. But somehow his feet were going through the steps matching Sakura's steps perfectly each time.

He looked at Kurogane who shrugged understanding what the kid was going through.

_Dansa med oss (dance with us)_

_Klappa era hӓnder (Clap your hands)_

_Gör som vi gör (Do as we do)_

_Ta några steg åt vӓnster (Take some steps to the left)_

_Lyssna och lӓr (listen and learn)_

_Missa inte chanson(Don't miss the chance)_

_Nu ӓr vi hӓr med (We're here now with)_

_Caramelldansen (The Caramel Dance)_

Fai clapped his hands and took some steps to the left. He grabbed onto Kurogane's hands again and spun them both in a circle.

"This is fun, Kuro-woof!" Fai exclaimed.

Kurogane was getting tired and overheated.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa_

"Fai can we take a break it's hot." Kurogane asked.

"Hyuu~! It is hot in here I know where we can go to cool off." Fai said pulling him to the deck outside, "Wait here I'll be right back."

Kurogane watched the mage run back into the house.

"That's better." Kurogane said the cold night air was a relief to him.

He wiped his sticky forehead and was glad that the mage had dragged him to the party.

_S__å__ kom och (So come on)_

Fai opened the door and handed Kurogane a cool glass of water which he finished within seconds.

"Thanks." Kurogane said putting the empty glass on the wood.

Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes they barely even looked at each other.

"So…" Fai said breaking the silence, "You have fun, Kuro-rin?"

_Dansa med oss (dance with us)_

_Klappa era hӓnder (Clap your hands)_

_Gör som vi gör (Do as we do)_

_Ta några steg åt vӓnster (Take some steps to the left)_

_Lyssna och lӓr (listen and learn)_

_Missa inte chanson(Don't miss the chance)_

_Nu ӓr vi hӓr med (We're here now with)_

_Caramelldansen (The Caramel Dance)_

Kurogane sighed he really didn't want anyone to know but…, "Yeah I had fun. If you tell anyone I'm going to have to kill you."

"Your secret's safe with me haha." Fai giggled.

Kurogane felt much better now that he had cooled off but didn't really want to go back inside.

He looked at the mage who was shivering.

"You cold? We can go back inside if you want." Kurogane asked.

"N-no I'm fine." Fai said.

_Dansa med oss (dance with us)_

_Klappa era hӓnder (Clap your hands)_

_Gör som vi gör (Do as we do)_

_Ta några steg åt vӓnster (Take some steps to the left)_

_Lyssna och lӓr (listen and learn)_

_Missa inte chanson(Don't miss the chance)_

_Nu ӓr vi hӓr med (We're here now with)_

_Caramelldansen (The Caramel Dance)_

Kurogane looked at the mage doubtfully.

"Wha-" Fai sneezed.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Kurogane said and got up and walked over to Fai.

"I'm fine really." Fai said sneezing again.

"Come here." Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fai and pulled him closer so he could keep Fai warm.

"What ar-?" Fai asked.

"If you want to stay outside then you need to stay warm I don't want you catching a cold on me." Kurogane said avoiding Fai's eyes.

Fai smiled and snuggled closer to Kurogane.

_(Dansen)_

_(Dansen)_

_(Dansen)_

_(Dansen)_

_(Dansen)_

**Hehe! I probably had you all worried about Kurogane! But no it wasn't anything to worry about! R/R! because I said so! Next chapter will be out eventually probably another one today but maybe not cause I have to do my homework... and then tomorrow there is school... blah... I don't like school.**

**Hey sorry I didn't really give any description with the dancing. Truth is I can't dance either XD. Although homecoming wasn't too bad... whatever that was in the beginning of the year so yeah... I'm going to leave now. Bye.**

**Why are you still here?**

**Stop! Go away!**

**LEAVE.**

**Just move to the bottom right and click the next chapter or the top right and hit the red X.**

**Seriously go away!**

**Stalkers!**

**Leave. me. alone.**

**Fine Im leaving then!**

**Don't forget to R/R!**


	8. All Around Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Tsubasa. I don't want to make money from this either.**

**All Around Me**

**Flyleaf**

The group stood before a man who had gained powers that had turned him evil when he touched the feather, which the man was holding on tightly to. He was worn out and bleeding from Kurogane's and Syoaran's attacks. Fai was guarding the princess in the background. Kurogane delivered the final blow and the man fell the feather floated away from him.

Syoaran ran to get the feather.

"Good now we can get to the next world. And the quicker we get there the quicker I can get home." Kurogane grumbled watching Syoaran.

"Kurogane watch out!" Fai yelled.

Kurogane turned to the magician who was only a few feet away from him and the to the man who they had defeated to get the feather. A black orb was growing bigger in his and it sparked with blue electricity.

"I haven't lost yet!" said the man who was driven to insanity.

Kurogane froze despite what his brain was telling him he legs wouldn't respond.

It all happened too quickly. The orb shot out of the man's hand towards Kurogane but never hit him. He didn't find out until a few seconds afterwards when he heard Sakura sobbing and Syoaran trying to comfort her. The mage was no were in sight.

It took him a few minutes to put the pieces together but finally looked down at his feet. Fai lay on his back on the ground. His eyes gazing past Kurogane at nothing and a huge bleeding hole in his stomach. Blood mixed with saliva and ran down his cheeks.

Even this was too much for Kurogane especially because he and the mage had become close on their journey. Kurogane had to look away for a moment so he wouldn't barf. Then he looked back at the mage with tear filled eyes and picked him up. He turned to Syoaran and Sakura trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Why him? Why is it always him who has to suffer? Why couldn't of he just let it hit me?" Kurogane asked.

"Why d-" Kurogane's mouth moved but there were no words to be heard. An annoying loud beeping sounded from somewhere. The dark cave started t fade away and so did Sakura and Syoaran. Kurogane eventually faded and the mage's face was the last thing to fade.

Kurogane felt like he was falling. He snapped his eyes open and looked around his room. He shut off his alarm by hitting it repeatedly until it stopped. Kurogane laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. It had been two years since he had come back home.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_"Why did that stupid mage have to save me? He would still be alive if it wasn't for me." Kurogane said to the ceiling.

He missed the times when he and the mage would occasionally share a bed with each other when Kurogane was in a good mood and not chasing Fai around the room trying to cut him up with his sword. Kurogane never got to tell him that he loved him and wanted to always be with him. His hands searched the bed looking for Fai. His arms stretched into the air wanting something to be there. He could still feel Fai's skin on his fingertips.

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
_Something burned inside him and he felt cold. He felt like someone was watching him. Tomoyo-Hime probably although she never checked on him before.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

Kurogane's head hurt and he couldn't think straight. He got up to grab some medicine from a cabinet and shoved the pills into his mouth and swallowed them.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
_A glass that was on top of the counter fell to its side, rolled off it onto the floor and shattered.

"Fai?" Kurogane asked.

He could feel someone was here but the house was empty. The air was getting thick. Something wrapped around his chest and something heavy was on his shoulder. He wanted to hold onto the feeling of Fai hugging him forever. It wasn't his fault, Fai didn't blame him.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
_His hands floated to where he could feel Fai's and held onto the air.

Kurogane heard something whispered in his ear. It sounded like someone saying 'I love you'.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you  
_Kurogane swayed dizzily. He felt alone but yet someone or thing was there with him. Maybe he just needed to sleep more he was tired.

_I'm alive  
I'm alive  
_Kurogane walked into his room with a little difficulty. He had a migraine and wished it would go away. He crawled into bed and shut his eyes.

_And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
_He woke up moments later. The air was heavier than the air before and the feeling that someone was there had almost doubled. An unseen hand grabbed his own and held onto it tightly.

_So I cry  
Holy  
The light is white  
Holy  
And I see you  
Only You  
_Kurogane blinked as a bright, white light shone in the doorway. A figure stood before the light and held out their hand.

"Fai?" Kurogane asked, he didn't feel tired anymore and his headache had gone away.

_I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
_"Hey Kuro-rin. Been a while since I last saw you." Fai smiled.

"B-but your dead! I saw you die!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Yes, I am dead that is true." Fai said walking up to him.

_And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
_"Were you here, with me the whole time?" Kurogane asked.

"Yea, but you only noticed today because you can't see ghosts like Sakura-chan." Fai said.

"'Sakura-chan' and 'Syoaran-kun' I haven't seen those two in forever. I haven't even heard their names. I wonder how they're doing." Kurogane wondered.

"I've been back and forth between the two worlds and Sakura-chan caught me a few times but they're doing fine. They're really happy together." Fai said knowing that Kurogane had been worried about them.

"That's good to hear." Kurogane said relieved.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe  
_"Want to see them?" Fai asked holding out his hand.

"Yea. Hey I'm sorry that you died. It was my fault I should have paid more attention." Kurogane said guiltily.

"No it wasn't anybody's fault. It was my choice." Fai said as Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand.

"Doesn't matter. Fai never leave me again." Kurogane said letting Fai pull him into the light.

"I won't I promise." Fai said.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

**R/R! Give me requests! I can't make these depressing stories all the time! Sometimes I do want the characters to live but I don't really listen to undepressing songs. And I listen to the radio but the songs are all just one phrase now... None of them are good for fanfictions!**

**Hey F.Y.I. yeah Kurogane did die... I think he had a stroke... and then he took too many pills... So he died... Just letting you know if you were confused.**

**P.S. I did finally get that glass of water I wanted in chapter...6(?)... I think it was six.**

**Now go Review and Respond!**


	9. Sliding Doors

**Disclaimer: Get this into your heads I don't own Tsubasa or the song! Quit making me repeat myself!**

**Sliding Doors**

** Darius**

** Requested by wolf Anima**

_Another Friday night,  
And the week is over -  
Got a bottle of wine  
And a meal for one,  
Never could have known  
She was walkin with me in the rain.  
_Black clouds covered the blue sky. Kurogane held his hand out and a rain drop fell into it. He was glad it was Friday he would have the night to himself and he wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow. He had a bottle of wine in his hand groceries for a meal for one in the other hand.

Behind him was a blue eyed boy was messy blonde hair. He wasn't making a sound while he walked. Kurogane would have never guessed there would be someone with him.

_Another back to back,  
Down the escalator,  
Beat the sliding doors  
By a twist of fate,  
Than a glance behind an  
evening paper -  
And there she was...  
_Kurogane stepped on the escalator and the boy stepped on behind him. Kurogane figured out by now that he had been following for awhile and ran to the sliding doors of the subway. He sighed in relief.

He sat down in an empty seat next to someone who was reading the evening paper. He glanced behind it and recognized the person who was following.

_Lonely's gone -  
Suddenly I got this feelin,  
Lonely's gone -  
I spin around,  
Yeah Yeah  
I've left the ground,  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
_Kurogane jumped up startled.

"What the heck?!" he said.

"Ne, what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Why are you following me?" Kurogane growled, "I don't even know who you are!"

The blond smiled, "I'm Fai D. Flowright. And how do you know that we aren't just going the same way?"

Kurogane froze he didn't consider that.

"Well how do I know you aren't following me?" Kurogane countered.

"Hyuu~! This is my stop." Fai said and walked through the door without saying goodbye.

_Should I make a move?  
Did she catch me falling?  
What I got to lose?  
Will she cut me dead?  
Before I catch my breath,  
Can't believe she's walking  
Off my train... _

Kurogane wished he had more time to talk to the smaller man. He didn't even know the guy but yet Kurogane felt there was something different about him.

_Beat the sliding doors -  
Is she gone? Don't lose her,  
Gotta keep my head -  
Someone taps my shoulder,  
Then I spin around and  
She's just smiling -  
I guess she knows...  
_Kurogane ran out of the sliding doors just before they closed and looked around the crowded station. He was nowhere in sight but Kurogane didn't want to lose him. He looked for him desperately trying to keep his head.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he spun around.

"Now who's following who?" The blond asked smiling.

_Lonely's gone -  
Suddenly I got this feelin,  
Lonely's gone -  
I spin around,  
Yeah Yeah  
I've left the ground,  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
_Kurogane chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Hey um… I know we just met and stuff but do you want to come over my apartment for dinner? It's kind of lonely being the only one there."

Fai smiled.

_Is this fate or happenstance?  
Her design or my last chance?  
I can't speak  
Cause she takes my breath away...  
_Kurogane couldn't speak he could barely breathe as he waited for the others response. Did he do something wrong?

"That'd be great it gets lonely in my apartment too." Fai said.

Kurogane could only nod slightly in response.

_So it's Friday night,  
And the day is over,  
Crack a bottle of wine,  
Make a meal for two -  
But there's no room on the  
dining table...  
Here we go, Here we go...  
_Kurogane and Fai walked to Kurogane's apartment. He was thankful that the long day was over and could wait to get home. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Can I help with anything?" Fai asked.

"Uh, yea can you help me cook? Oh, and we're going to have to eat in the living room there's no room on the dining table." Kurogane said.

"That's fine." Fai said getting up and going to help cook dinner.

_Lonely's gone -  
Suddenly I got this feelin,  
Lonely's gone -  
I spin around,  
Yeah Yeah  
Oh, I've left the ground,  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Kurogane cracked the bottle of wine after they were done with dinner.

"It's getting late. I should leave." Fai said looking at the clock.

"Oh, ok then. Good-bye." Kurogane said.

Kurogane shut the door behind the blond then opened it again.

"Hey, um do you want to do this next week?" Kurogane said to the other man.

"Sure only next time it's at my house." Fai smiled.

_Lonely's gone -  
Suddenly I got this feelin,  
Lonely's gone -  
I spin around,  
Yeah Yeah  
And, I've left the ground,  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Lonely's gone -  
Lonely's gone - _

***sighes* I'm drained... I was hyper all day today from seven until about six and after I'm all hyper and stuff there's like a wall and I just crash into it and I'm all out of it and tired. But it snowed today so I'm the idoit who wore short sleeves. It was 50 yesterday! I mean come on! I don't want snow I want it to warm out. And the school. I don't like school either.**

**So enough of my rambling and I'll start the next chapter after I do my homework. Ha! That was funny. Yea right like I'm going to put school before writing. My grades are good even though i don't study or pay attention much for that matter.**

**R/R! And ignore my mindless ratting!**


	10. History in the Making

**Disclaimer: RWAR! I DON'T OWN TSUBASA OR SONG! Much to my saddness...**

**I took a break from KuroXFai and went to SakuXSyoa I think there's only this and one other of them.**

**History in the Making**

** Darius Rucker**

_Don't move, baby don't move  
Ah, look at you, I just wanna take this in  
The moonlight dancing off you skin  
_Syoaran and Sakura sat on the edge of the fountain in the castle's garden. Stars danced above them in a far off galaxy showing off their shine and try to glow as brightly as the moon.

"Syoaran," Sakura said.

"Shh," he hushed "Don't move. I just want to take this all in. You look beautiful under the moonlight."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you"

_Our time, let's take our time  
I just wanna look in your eyes and catch my breath  
'Cause I got a feelin'  
_"Let's take our time with tonight ok?" Sakura asked.

Syoaran nodded. He caught his breath as their eyes met. Neither of them wanted this night be end and just spend the rest of eternity here like this.

_This could be a one of those memories  
We wanna hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget  
Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever  
What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'?  
History in the makin'  
_"Hey, Syoaran?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Hime?" Syoaran asked her back.

"Do you think this could be one of those memories that we wanna hold on to, the one we can't forget? Is it history in the making?" Sakura asked leaning to rest her head on Syoaran's shoulder.

_Inside, baby inside  
Can you fell the butterflies floatin' all around?  
'Cause I can sure feel it now  
_"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Syoaran said.

Both of their stomachs filled with butterflies.

"I've felt it for a long time now ever since I first met you." Syoaran said and took a deep breath, "Sakura, I love you."

_Tonight, maybe tonight  
Is the start of a beautiful ride that'll never end  
And baby I got a feeling  
_Sakura blushed. She had waited so long for those words to come out of Syoaran's mouth. Now that they finally did she didn't know what to say. She hadn't even thought about it.

_This could be a one of those memories  
We wanna hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget  
Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever  
What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'?  
History in the makin'  
_She didn't speak she didn't have to express what she was feeling. She looked into Syoaran's eyes, leaned up, and kissed him on the lips.

Syoaran was startled at first but kissed back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

_Right here, right now  
Holdin' you in my arms  
_She broke away for air and stared at Syoaran's eyes.

"You know that question you asked earlier?" Syoaran asked.

Sakura nodded.

_This could be a one of those memories  
We wanna hold on to, we wanna cling to, one that we can't forget  
Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever  
What if this was that moment, that chance we're takin'?  
History in the makin'  
History in the makin', this is a chance worth takin'_

"This is defiantly one of those memories we wanna hold on to, the one we can't forget. This could be our last first kiss. It's the door to forever. This moment and the chance we're taking it's history in the making." Syoaran said kissing Sakura again.

**Blah... too mushy... I needed a break from KuroXFai but will get back to them and the requests I got tomorrow... I have to do my homework now... I don't wanna write at the moment...**

**Anywho you know you need to R/R it'll get me into a better wirting mood and... OMG! I just realized that no one has died two chapters! Wow.... I need to go and find out who to kill next...**

***Grabs grimmreaper cloak and sycthe* I'll be back R/R while I'm gone.**

**P.S.**

**ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy**

**All the kings are evil in Tsubasa because they just are and that's my reasoning. Also cause I said so.**

**Maybe I'll go kill Ashura... I don't like him...**


	11. Incredible What I Meant To Say

**OMG! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in forever!!! I am a procastinator unfortunatly... so yeah feel free to slap me. Although this did give me something to do because I can't do anything else because of the stupid snow. I'm stuck in my house.... There hasn't been school since Friday. excpect I was sick on Friday... I can't believe it but I kind of want to go back to school... Stupid proper english.... OK! this is the last time I use proper english for this stuff except for the main story.**

**"Incredible (What I Meant To Say)"**

**Darius**

**Reqested by Wolf Anima**

_You said its over  
I said "that's ok  
I wasn't in to you anyway"  
I told you "lately  
you irritate me your laugh is too loud  
you're the last girl I'd look at  
if you were in a crowd"  
_"I'm sorry, Kuro-rin, but it's over. We'll be going back to our own worlds tomorrow. We'll never see each other again." Fai said sadly and avoided Kurogane's eyes.

"That's ok. I wasn't really into you anyway." Kurogane said overreacting, "In fact, lately, you irate me; your laugh is too loud. You're the last person I'd look at if you were in a crowd."

_Could you tell?  
I was lying and hiding the truth away  
and what I really wanted to say  
_Kurogane walked away calmly until Fai couldn't see him then ran up the stars into his room, slamming the door behind him.

'_Stupid mage.'_ Kurogane thought sadly and flap onto the bed.

_is you are incredible you are amazing  
you blow my mind one of a kind  
I'm having a meltdown  
you are incredible you are amazing  
but sometimes telling the truth  
is easier said than done,  
"don't leave baby" -  
now that's what I meant to say  
__'I can't believe the mage is leaving me. I was going to ask him if he would like to come back to Japan with me since he doesn't want to go back to his own world. He's incredible and amazing. He's one of a kind. I guess telling the truth is easier said than done. "Don't leave me, baby." Is what I meant to say. Kurogane thought laying face down on the bed._

_"My worlds not ending I'll be just fine"  
That's what my mouth said  
but not what I felt inside  
I told you "baby,  
your not the answer to all of my prayers  
cos I like my girlfriends in short skirts with longer hair"  
_There was a knock at Kurogane's door and Fai gently pushed it open.

"Can I come in?" the blonde asked.

"No." Kurogane mumbled.

Fai walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Kurogane and sat down on the bed next to him.

"My world's not ending, mage. I'll be just fine." Kurogane said not being able to control the words coming out of his mouth, "You're not the answer to all my prayers. I like others with short skirts and long hair."

_could you tell?  
I was lying and hiding the truth away  
and what I really wanted to say  
_Fai gave him that _I-know-you-better-than-that_ smile.

_is you are incredible you are amazing  
you blow my mind one of a kind  
I'm having a meltdown  
you are incredible you are amazing  
but sometimes telling the truth  
is easier said than done,  
"don't leave baby" -  
now that's what I meant to say  
_Fai sighed. '_I don't want to leave him either. He's incredible. And the time we've spent together has been amazing. He's nothing like anyone else I've dated. "Don't leave me, baby." That's what I want him to say.'_

_Well I said I didn't care about what you felt about me  
couldn't care less about what I said or done  
I didn't mean it - it's not what I meant to say  
you know the truth is that I care  
about what you think about me  
maybe too much, I've been puttin' on a front  
I didn't mean it - and what I meant to say  
_Fai got up to leave. Kurogane grabbed his hand as soon as Fai grabbed the door knob.

"I said 'I couldn't care less about what you felt about me. Couldn't care less about what I said or done.' I didn't mean it – it's not what I meant to say. You know the truth is that I care about what you think about me. Maybe too much, I've been puttin' on a front. I didn't mean it- and what I meant to say-" Kurogane half yelled and half cried.

_is you are incredible you are amazing  
you blow my mind one of a kind  
I'm having a meltdown  
you are incredible you are amazing  
but sometimes telling the truth  
is easier said than done, yeah yeah  
telling the truth is easier said than done.  
Can't you see  
telling the truth is easier said than done.  
"Don't leave baby" now that's what I meant to say_

"-is you are incredible, you are amazing. You blow my mind 'cause you're one of a kind. I've been having a meltdown. Can't you see that telling the truth is easier said than done? 'Don't leave me baby!' is what I meant to say." Kurogane hoped Fai had understood; he had talked too fast.

Kurogane wrapped the mage in a hug.

"Come back to Japan with me." Kurogane offered.

Kurogane felt Fai nod gently.

**...**

**OMG FLUFFY! IT BURNS!**

**heheheh.....**

**ignore me....**

**Reveiw!**

**Pretty please?**


	12. Hurry Up and Save Me

**Uh... hi again... i have nothing to say... I'm just bored... AND I'M STILL STUCK IN MY HOUSE! GRRRR! STUPID SNOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Song or Tsubasa peoples!**

**Disclaimer for last chapter because I forgot and don't feel like going back to change it: I don't own the song or the characters. I wish I did though...**

**Hurry Up and Save Me**

**Tiffnay Giardina**

**Requested by ****ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy**

_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks,  
I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
_Fai walked back home with Ashura's arm draped over his shoulder. It was always like this; same place every day. Fai saw someone out of the corner of his eye and looked across the street to see who it was.

Fai had never seen him before. He had dark hair and he looked grouchy. He reminded Fai of a dog. There was something about him that Fai liked.

_Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)  
_Ashura noticed Fai looking at the other man and scowled. He pulled Fai closer to him.

"Something wrong, dear?" He asked.

Fai shook his head.

"Then let's get going." Ashura said pulling the blonde away and towards the his apartment.

Fai Felt sad to be away from the dark haired man.

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
_Fai had managed to get away from Ashura the next day and went to the place where he had seen the dark haired man. He waited for about a half hour before he saw the dark haired man. Fai looked around to make sure no cars were coming then hurried across the street.

"Hello~!" Fai said.

The dark man turned around to look at the blonde, "Hey."

"My name's Fai what your name?" Fai asked.

"Kurogane." He said simply.

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
_Fai, much to Kurogane's despair, spent the rest of the day with Kurogane. The two had gotten to know each other pretty well and Fai defiantly felt alive when he was with Kurogane. Adding to Kurogane's unfortunate day, Fai decided to give him nicknames involving the 'kuro' part of his name and whatever word popped into his head at the time.

_(Show me your colours  
Show me your colours)  
_Kurogane walked Fai home only to be greeted by Ashura.

"My, my, Fai, what have we here?" Ashura asked.

Kurogane noticed that Fai was shaking a bit he wondered if he was cold.

"He's just a friend. Promise." Fai said quickly knowing that Ashura could easily kill Kurogane.

Ashura looked at Fai then at the dark haired man.

"Why don't you go inside, Fai." Ashura ordered sweetly.

_I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my ,shake my, walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out  
_Ashura shoved Fai through the front door and locked it with a faint click that the key made. Fai looked out the window frantically.

"No! No! Run, Kurogane, run!" Fai screamed.

Kurogane looked at the blonde he wasn't dumb enough to not know that something was wrong.

_Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)  
_"Fai, is mine. I suggest you back off." Ashura said in a threateningly calm voice.

Fai banged his fists on the door and windows but Ashura ignored him.

"Get out of here!" Fai yelled.

Kurogane nodded. Fai wanted to hear what they were saying.

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)  
_Fai sighed in relief when Kurogane seemed to get the message and the dark haired man left. Fai ran through the house following Kurogane. The dark haired man looked at the blonde who was looking at him through the kitchen window and smiled.

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
_"What exactly were you doing with _him_ when you have me?!" Ashura said.

Fai walked backwards into the living room Ashura coming closer to him menacingly.

"We're just friends! I promise I didn't do anything with him!" Fai said getting trapped between Ashura and the coffee table.

"I believe you and I'll make sure you don't do anything with him again!" Ashura said hitting him across his face with the back of his hand.

Fai stumbled backwards and fell over the coffee table, breaking it.

Ashura grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs he threw him into his bedroom and locked him in there.

_My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me  
_Fai curled into a ball his legs pulled close to him and his head in his hands. His clothes were soaked with tears. Fai hoped Kurogane wouldn't ever come back; not that Fai didn't want to see him again. He just wanted Kurogane to stay safe.

_(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue  
_Ashura opened up the door.

"Hello, my darling." He said.

Fai crawled back into the corner wishing he could just go through the walls and fall into the street. Ashura kneeled on the floor and pressed his lips against Fai's. Fai pt his hands on the other's chest and pushed him away.

"No." Fai said.

"No? I like this forceful side of you, Fai." Ashura said and went to kiss him again.

"Stop." Fai said he could smell the alcohol on the other's breath.

"Why?" Ashura said pinning Fai's wrists above his head.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no!'_ Fai thought.

Ashura was always at his worst when he was drunk. Fai kicked the taller man in the stomach and ran out of the room. He had to get away.

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
_Kurogane didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care that much either. He looked up and saw that his feet had led him to Fai's house. He shouldn't be here. Ashura would come after him, and even worse he might go after Fai.

Kurogane turned to leave and go back the way he came. But he heard the front door open and he turned back to see who it was.

_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
_Fai ran towards him and clung to him.

"Don't let him… Make him stop… Help…" Fai whimpered with tear filled eyes.

Kurogane noticed a red mark on the blonde's cheek and ran a finger over it.

"You! This is all your fault!" Ashura said coming towards the two.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai and pulled him close to him, protectively.

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
_Ashura punched Kurogane's jaw kicked his side sending him flying back with Fai in his arms.

Kurogane stood up and looked at the blonde who was holding onto his shirt for dear life.

He let go of Fai and tilted his head so Kurogane and his eyes would meet.

"Fai, you need to get out of here. Go as far as you can. Just don't come back." Kurogane kissed his forehead and gave him a little push.

"B-but he'll kill you." Fai cried.

"Don't worry about me just go." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded and Kurogane watched as the blonde ran away.

"Now, then are you going to fight or are you going to ran away too?" Ashura asked.

"I'm staying here to fight." Kurogane said.

"Ahahahah! I'll find him you know!" Ashura said.

"Over my dead body!" Kurogane yelled charging at Ashura.

"That's the idea!" Ashura said punching Kurogane in the stomach.

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)_

Kurogane lay on the ground beaten. Ashura stood over him with a knife in his hand.

"Goodbye." Ashura said.

Kurogane starred at him helplessly he heard sirens in the distance.

"Drop the knife and stay where you are!" A police said getting out of the car. Two other cars came behind him. Fai stood behind one of the doors of the car's passenger seat's door.

"If you insist." Ashura said dropping the knife and raising his hands over his head.

The knife fell and stabbed Kurogane's side. Kurogane coughed out blood as it hit him.

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled and ran over to him.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Kurogane said looking up at the blonde who was holding him closely.

"You did I just didn't want to lose you." Fai said holding back tears.

"You can cry when you're with me. I don't mind." Kurogane said.

"Thank you, Kurogane, you saved me." Fai said letting the tears fall.

_Save me, save me _

***sigh* is still mushy and fluffy. The whole time i was writing this I was thinking about what my one friend is going to think when (if) she reads this... she knows my account name and stuff so yeah... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**...**

**once again ignore me...**

**Review?!**


	13. Bring on the Rain

**Disclaimer: Ugh I don't own Tsubasa characters or song.**

**OK so it's 12:30 please forgive any spelling mistakes because I garentee there are a lot. I doubt I'll even remeber I wrote this in the morning. Yea not my longest but it's a good song it has become my favorite song of the month so... just go read the thing...**

**Bring on the Rain**

**Jo De Messina (featuring Tim Magraw)**

_Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war  
_Fai lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Today had gone all wrong and he wished that he never would have gotten out of bed this morning. As soon as they had come back to the house they were living in for the time being Fai went into his room and locked the door. Kurogane had been trying to get him out of the room since around 2 p.m.. It was now five in the morning and Fai had guessed that Kurogane had given up and went to bed.

_'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain  
__'Oh well tomorrow's another day.'_ Fai thought to himself.

Fai just wanted to breakdown and cry.

_It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
Yeah, I might feel defeated and I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead, no  
_'_Why does everything bad always happen to me?'_ Fai asked.

He knew he couldn't let himself even cry one tear because a couple tears and they all start flowing down. Fai heard thunder outside and sat up on the bed he was hungry. Fai walked downstairs quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone.

_'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain, ooh  
_"What are you doing up at this time?" a voice asked.

"Ah, Kuro-rin, I didn't know that you were in here. I'll just leave." Fai said not really wanting to have company.

"Why don't you stay? I don't have anything better to do." Kurogane said knowing that something was bugging the mage.

"No really I…" Fai argued.

"Come on, mage, I know you're upset and all but you can't shut yourself in that room forever." Kurogane said.

"Wanna bet?" Fai teased.

"You go in that room and lock the door one more time I'll break the door down." Kurogane threatened.

_No, I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
_"Come on sit down." Kurogane said.

Fai sat down on the chair next to Kurogane.

"Now why don't you tell me what's wrong." Kurogane said.

Fai let his head fall so his forehead was lying on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Tomoyo-hime, you love her don't you?" Fai asked.

"No I don't love her at all. Why would you think that?" Kurogane asked.

"All the time we've been in Japan you've never left her side. And today when you do stay here all I hear is 'Tomoyo-hime this…' and 'Tomoyo-hime that…'. What happened? The last world we were in you told me you loved me and now it's like I don't even exist." Fai mumbled so Kurogane had to really listen to hear what he was saying.

_'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I am not afraid  
So bring on the rain  
_"Mage what I said in the last world is true. I do love you. It's just that I haven't been home in so long. I guess I got a little too excited." Kurogane said and pulled Fai close to him.

_'Cause, tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain, ooh  
_"Yeah you did." Fai said.

Kurogane chuckled.

_So Bring on, bring on, bring on the rain  
_"It looks like it's going to storm." Kurogane said hearing the thunder and looking out the window.

Kurogane pulled Fai down onto the floor and opened the sliding door so they could watch the rain. Fai snuggled close to him tiredly and closed his eyes.

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
So bring on the rain, ooh  
_"Don't ever forget about me." Fai said and closed his eyes.

"I won't. I promise." Kurogane said.

He looked at the mage's sleeping face and watched a tear rolled down his cheek. He was finally crying.

_Bring on, bring on the rain  
Bring on the rain_

_Bring on the rain_

_Bring on the rain_

_Ooh-oo-ooo_

**Hm.... still is good song.... glad you liked the SongFic last chapter ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy. Make all the pillows out of the fluff you want.**

**Review!**

**I'm going to bed now...**


	14. Where Will You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Tsubasa characters but...**

**Fai: she has kidnapped us.**

**I have not! I just took you while you were asleep...**

**Kurogane: Yeah sure that's not kidnapping.**

**Shut up and you aren't kids anyway! Sakura and Syaoran are kids.**

**Fai: Speaking of them where did they go anyway?**

**Hm... I don't know...**

**Where Will You Go**

**Evanescene**

**Requested by Ila-Hime**

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
_Kurogane stood in the doorway of the mage's bedroom and watched Fai tossed and turn in his sleep.

"_No really, Kuro-rin, I'm fine." Fai said a cheap fake smile plastered on his face._

_Kurogane glared at him, "You sure I mean we're going back to your world next."_

"_No, I'll be fine." Fai said turning away and running up to his room._

_Kurogane secretly followed him without Fai knowing. He sat outside the barely opened door and listened to the mage's sobs and 'No… No… I don't want to… It's the last place I want to be. He'll be awake by now.' Kurogane had no idea who he was talking about but he could guess that he was going to find out in the next world._

Kurogane sighed and walked in the room. He looked at the mage's sleeping face and saw tear trails glisten in the moonlight.

'_Stupid mage cried himself to sleep.' _Kurogane thought to himself.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
_Kurogane sat down on the bed next to him. Fai looked scared and yet beautiful without that stupid fake smile pasted on his face.

Kurogane gently wiped the tear trails from the mage's face and Fai blinked his eyes open.

"Kurogane…?" Fai asked still half asleep.

Kurogane froze he had woken Fai up… wait did the mage just call him 'Kurogane'?

Fai waited for a minute then laid his head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep; or so Kurogane thought.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
_Kurogane could see right through the mask that Fai wore all of the time. He could tell that he was scared to death to face reality. He could often hear Fai cry at night when he thought everyone was asleep.

Fai thought he was alone no one was ever going to help him face his fears on his own.

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
_Fai had no where to go when he needed to go when he needed save. The truth was the only thing he needed saving from was himself.

"I know you're afraid, mage, but you can't abandon us." Kurogane said to the "sleeping" mage.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
_"I'm sick of saying things that you pretend not to understand. You can't live your whole life alone. Why is it that I can hear your silent crying at night and you can't even hear me when I scream this to you?" Kurogane said placing his hand over Fai's smaller one.

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
_Kurogane saw a tear run down the mage's cheek.

"Fa – Mage?" He stopped himself from calling the mage by his name.

"Caught me, haha." Fai said although the laugh had been anything but cheerful.

"You've been up this whole time?" Kurogane asked.

"…yeah…" Fai said.

"Oh…" Kurogane said.

'_Well this is awkward…'_ Kurogane thought.

"You're right you know." Fai said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kurogane asked not really understanding completely.

"I am afraid of going back to my home world." Fai said, "But…"

"You're afraid that when we go there we'll all get hurt because of you." Kurogane said finishing his sentence for him.

Fai nodded. Kurogane could tell he was on the brink of tears. The ninja pulled the mage towards him as soon as he saw the first tear slid out of the corner of his eye. Fai balled his fists in Kurogane's shirt and leaned his head against the taller man's chest.

"You can't abandon us, mage. You're afraid of yourself and you think there's no one there to help you. You can't escape the truth and I realize that you're afraid. You can't reject the world, mage. I'll help you through it." Kurogane said he felt incredibly awkward and felt something else too but couldn't quite find a word for it.

"Thank you, Kuro." Fai said calming down and giving him a genuine smile.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Kurogane: YOU DID WHAT TO THEM!?**

**I didn't do anything! We were standing near a cliff and I just happened to be next to them when they fell off.**

**Fai: Her logic wins!**

**Kurogane: Is everyone against me here?!**

**Fai and Me: Yes.**

**Fai: Don't be mad Kuro-puppy.**

**Kurogane: *chases Fai with sword***

**Don't break anything!**

**Fai: What about monkona?**

**Hm... I have no clue... maybe being invisable is one of his 108(?) secret techniques...**

**Kurogane: Review so I can get the heck outta here!**

**Hey... that's my line...**

**I still take requests!**


	15. Hot Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or song. Get over it.**

**Fai: Yaaaaaaaaaaayyy! I love parties!**

**Kurogane: *sigh* I can't escape idoits.**

**Hot Mess**

**Cobra Starship**

**Requested by ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy**

_You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
Naw that ain't your style  
_Kurogane went to knock on the front door of his best friend's house. He raised his hand but his friend pulled him inside before he had a chance to even think about knocking on the door.

"What the hell was that for, Soma?!" Kurogane yelled.

"I don't know I just felt like it." She said.

Yes his best friend was a girl. But she did throw one hell of a party.

"Soma, how many people are here?" Kurogane asked looking around at the crowded house.

"How many people are juniors in this college?" She asked and Kurogane got the message.

Kurogane looked around feeling claustrophobic. He saw a thin blonde boy who he didn't know which was weird because he knew everyone in the same year as him.

"Hey, Soma, who's that?" Kurogane asked.

"Oh his name is Fai, he just transferred here last month." Soma said and noticed the look Kurogane was giving him, "You checking him out?"

"N-no." Kurogane said he swore he was blushing a bit.

_You think your hot shit  
and I love it, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine  
_"Yeah okay, whatever. Hey close your mouth you'll catch flies." Soma said leaving Kurogane to his gawking.

Fai waved to a boy, who Kurogane recognized as the captain of the wrestling team, and walked away, stumbling slightly, with a plastic cup in his hand.

Kurogane watched him walk past to refill his drink.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it-hell yes!  
_Kurogane watched him for a little while longer. This guy was drunk and he was a mess; but a hot mess as far as messes go.

"Still gawking?" Soma asked.

"Two words: hot damn." Kurogane said.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Soma teased.

Kurogane nodded. He watched the blonde until he left around 5am.

_you've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night  
_"Go." Soma said pushing him out after the blonde and closing the door behind him.

He heard Fai hiccup, drunkenly. Kurogane ran after him he could let someone who was drunk roam the streets alone especially at this time.

_You think your hot shit  
and boo I looooove it, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine  
_"Hey!" Kurogane said running after him.

"Hey yourself." Fai said with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Kurogane could feel his face getting hot. This might just be too much for him.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
_"Y-you're drunk." Kurogane said stating the obvious.

"Nah, really? I hadn't noticed." Fai said.

"I-I mean let me walk you home." Kurogane said, "Just to make sure you get home safely."

"Okay." Fai said, the dark haired man wasn't that hard to read.

He was very popular, especially with the ladies, and was smart but in his mind it was 'brawn before brains' so his intelligence didn't get seen often.

Fai walked ahead of him, shaking his hips drunkenly as he walked.

'_Oh, hot damn.' _Kurogane said and was glad that the blonde was in front and couldn't see his tomato-red face.

"My place is a few blocks down the road from here." Fai said pointing west.

"O-Okay." Kurogane said.

'_I get more time with him, hell yes.'_ Kurogane thought.

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
_Could he really being falling for the drunken blonde? NO WAY! Kurogane shuddered at the thought.

"My house is right around the corner." Fai said.

'_Oh, hot damn.'_ Something about every word that came out of Fai's mouth made him melt.

Then Kurogane noticed something odd. Fai wasn't behaving like he was drunk, and he hadn't been behaving like it ever since Kurogane offered to walk him home.

_If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes  
_Hey, Fai?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes?" Fai responded while getting his keys out of his pocket.

"You aren't really drunk are you?" Kurogane asked.

Fai turned to look at the darker haired man in surprise.

"Of course I am, silly." Fai said and Kurogane caught the small hit of annoyance.

"No you're not." Kurogane said crossing his arms across his chest.

Fai sighed, "Fine you caught me. I can't get drunk; I am, however, really good at acting."

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess _

"Hot damn…" Kurogane said.

"What?!" Fai said.

'_Oops didn't mean to say that out loud.' _Kurogane thought completely embarrassed.

Fai laughed so hard that it hurt, "Me?! Seriously? Me hot?! Hahaha! I doubt that?!"

Kurogane felt even more embarrassed.

"Oh… you… you were… serious?" Fai said noticing Kurogane's face.

"…yeah…" Kurogane said softly.

"Oh…" Fai said a little embarrassed himself, "It's just that I've never been called 'hot' before and I guess I thought I wasn't. No one's ever been interested in me before. I'm sorry this is all new to me."

"It's fine." Kurogane said and turned to leave.

"Hey, um…" Fai said rubbing the back of his neck, "I was going to go to the zoo tomorrow and… well… do you wanna come with me?"

Kurogane looked at him and said, "Hell yes."

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

**Kurogane: Hmm you swore in this one.**

**Yeah what's your point?**

**Kurogane: you never swore before.**

**Not in fanfiction no... I do swear though sometimes...**

**Fai: Hey Valentine's Day is coming up. What are you going to do?**

**Well I was thinking lots of fanfiction espically for you and Kurogane.**

**Fai: Well that's nice but I meant what are you going to do with your b-**

**REVIEW BEFORE HE SAYS ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!!**

**hey, um... yeah awkward... for the requests... I don't do the yoai and stuff... Sorry... I will do pretty much anything else though... so all the songs like that are probably going to be at a party or something like that...**

***blushes***

**Fai: Aren't you looking forward to Valentine's Day though?**

**SHUT UP FAI!**

**Kurogane: Hey are you feeling alright your face looks like a tomato.**

**Ggrrrrr....**

**By the way I'm going to put all requests on hold until after Valentine's Day feel free to still request and I'm still getting to the one's already requested by ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy and Olivia Eternal Song. Promise!**


	16. Just So You Know

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
_Syoaran looked up and met Sakura's eyes and blushed. He shouldn't love her she was a princess and he was... anything but a princess or prince for that matter; he hoped he wouldn't be a princess. Something about the girl's green eyes made him unable to turn away. He couldn't move, couldn't look away; the innocent green eyes held him captive.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
_"Syoaran-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Syoaran shook his head, clearing his head of all thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" Syoaran yelled and ran back to his house.

"Syoaran-kun…" Sakura said.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_Syoaran couldn't take it. He didn't know how to be fine when he wasn't. He didn't know how to stop these feelings he had for her. Not that he wanted to but… it just wasn't going to work. A princess falling in love with someone like him? It's just fairytales.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
_Syoaran ran into his bed room and slammed the door. He broke. He slid door the door and let everything out he couldn't stand the feelings that were taking control of him but he couldn't help it.

"_Syoaran-kun… there's something I have to tell you." Sakura said._

"_What is it Hime?" Syoaran asked._

"_Sa-ku-ra. No Hime, no Sakura-hime, just Sakura." Sakura scolded._

"_Sorry." Syoaran said._

"_Syoaran… I'm…" Syoaran let his hand drift to Sakura's and lay on top of it._

"_I'm getting married." Sakura said quickly._

"_What?!" Syoaran said almost falling into the fountain they were sitting on._

"_It's an arranged marriage. My brother arranged it." Sakura said._

"_Why?" Syoaran asked he would never understand arranged marriages._

"_He said it was for the good of the country. But…" Sakura let her head rest on Syoaran's shoulder, "I really don't like him. He's cruel and he's cold. I hate him!"_

_Syoaran was surprised He didn't think Sakura was capable of hating anyone._

"_Syoaran… let's leave. Just you and me. We can go where ever we want and do whatever we like and never have to be apart." Sakura said her eyes filled with determination and sadness._

"_Sakura-hime," Sakura punched his shoulder weakly," Er, Sakura you know we can't do that."_

"_But I don't want him! I love Syoaran-kun!" Sakura said._

Syoaran sighed and got up from his place on the floor and sank into his bed without bothering to change or even take off his shoes.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
_"Syoaran-kun!" there was a knock at the door and Syoaran could take a pretty good guess who it was.

Syoaran sighed and opened the door. Sakura tackled him in a hug and they both fell to the floor. Syoaran wasn't sure he could be around Sakura without blurting out his feelings; Even though He knew Sakura didn't want him to hide his feelings; she didn't want him to turn and look the other way.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_"Sakura… I need to tell you something too." Syoaran said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. And that because I don't know how to make a feeling stop."

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
_"Just so you Know, a feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it." Syoaran said.

'_I won't sit around and let him win now.' _Syoaran thought.

"I thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before you go just so you know, I love you too." Syoaran said.

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here  
_"Syoaran-kun…" Sakura said

"The emptiness was killing me and I'm wondering why I've waited so long. Looking back I realize it was always there just never spoken. I'm waiting here… been waiting here." Syoaran said.

"What are we going to do about my brother though?" Sakura asked.

"I think your plan of running away and never looking back was a pretty good idea." Syoaran said sarcastically.

Sakura giggled and placed her hand against his.

"We'll think of something. Okay?" Syoaran said closing both of their hands so their fingers intertwined.

Sakura nodded.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
_


	17. Right Where You Want Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuabsa or the characters. I don't own the song either.**

**Right Where You Want Me**

**Jesse McCartney**

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.  
_Kurogane walked next to Fai in the park. It was the middle of the spring and all the flowers were in bloom. Kurogane hated it; it made everything seem fluffy and girly. Fai on the other hand had picked all the fully formed flowers he could find and had as many of them in his arms that he could find. The ones he couldn't hold he tore off the petals and threw in a confetti over Kurogane's head.

"Don't you just _love _spring? It's so pretty~!" Fai said running ahead through a flowery meadow.

Kurogane stared at the mage. He looked really pretty when the wind was in his hair and he was smiling a real smile.

"Kuro-kuro?" Fai said breaking Kurogane away from his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, no I hate spring." Kurogane said.

"Aww, Kuro-puppy's grumpy." Fai said teasingly poking his face.

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.  
_"I AM NOT GRUMPY!" Kurogane snapped.

"Come here." Fai said grabbing his hand and pulling him through the meadow towards the woods at the other side.

'_Hmm, I could use some alone time with the mage.'_ Kurogane thought as Fai pulled him away.

_Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.  
_Kurogane decided to let the mage have his way today. It was getting hard to breathe watching Fai take control.

Kurogane never thought that their relationship would be like this. Guess he was worng.

Fai didn't need to be gentle with Kurogane; as far as the ninja was concerned he could handle anything.

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.  
_Fai turned around to look at Kurogane when they got to the edge of the forest and pressed his finger to his lips. Fai pulled Kurogane into the woods and didn't make a sound while walking. He stopped and pointed out a mother deer and two fawns that were grazing in a patch of grass.

They noticed Fai and Kurogane and ran. Fai waved a goodbye to them. Fai continued pulling Kurogane through the forest showing him everything from a tiny flower to a coyote chasing a rabbit.

_Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.  
_Kurogane couldn't explain how Fai had swept him off of his feet once again. Everything was going in slow motion as Fai climbed up a hill without trees and let the wind swirl around him. Kurogane was trying to keep from shaking at the sight. Fai looked so much at peace.

_Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.  
_Kurogane couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to the mage and swept him off of his feet and into the ninja's arms. Fai wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck and rested his head on the ninja's shoulder.

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

"Baby, you take me on a journey. You know I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy I know, but please don't take your time. You got me right where you want me." Kurogane said.

"We're alone right now." Fai said.

"Yeah, I know. Which means I can do _this._" Kurogane said kissing the mage after say the word 'this'.

"I love you, Mage." Kurogane said.

"I love you too, Kuro-tan." Fai said.

_Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Woooaahh  
You got me,  
Right where you want me._

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't say anything, Fai.**

***looks at Kurogane and Fai who are kissing***

**Fai: I love you Kuro-tan.**

**Kurogane: I love you too.**

**Ugh....**

**Just go review and request...**


	18. Red Righ Heels

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't want any of your money!**

**Okay so maybe I should explain some... It's Valentine's Day and I get that everything's all mushy (blah) but I was think about all the people who don't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with so I decided to dedicate this to them. Plus it's a good song and I just couldn't leave it out. I get that it's kinda Anti-KuroFai but believe me I am ANYTHING but anti-KuroFai they're the best couple ever!**

**Red High Heels**

**Kellie Pickler**

_Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels  
_Fai sat on the couch with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at the darker haired man that had just walked through the door.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"I'm sick of this." Fai said.

"Sick of what?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm sick of you coming home late all the time and not telling me where you're going when you leave." Fai said.

"I'm sorry." Kurogane said only making Fai angrier.

"Sorry?!" Fai yelled, "Baby, I've got plans tonight you don't know nothin' about. I've sitting 'round way too long tryin' to figure you out. But you say that you'll call and you don't and my brain is spinning. So I'm going out tonight."

"Wait what?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels  
_"I'm going call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me." Fai said picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"What?!" Kurogane said in disbelief.

"I'm going take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see. Well, you said once yourself, baby; yeah, you know the deal. Nobody's going hold a candle to me, tonight." Fai said after he had finished talking to his old boyfriend.

"You can't go out! You'd be cheating on me!" Kurogane yelled.

"I would've been cheating yesterday and about an hour ago. I'm not cheating on you now." Fai said.

Kurogane stood there with his mouth wide open; he was pretty sure that he'd just gotten dumped.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels  
_Fai opened the door and left. He got into the car that belonged to his former boyfriend and watched as Kurogane faded into the distance.

"I bet he wants you back now, don't you?" Fai's ex said.

"I don't care I'm about to show him just how missin' me feels." Fai said smiling.

_All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels  
_Fai unlocked the door and walked inside the house he and Kurogane were sharing.

"What are you doing back?" Kurogane asked.

"I just came back to get my stuff. My _boyfriend_ asked if I wanted to move back in with him and I said yes." Fai said walking up the stairs into the bedroom.

"W-What?! You can't just leave me like that!" Kurogane said.

"Watch me." Fai said he could see the desperation in Kurogane's eyes, "All those games you tried to play ain't gonna work on me now. You're staying out of my heart this time. You thought I'd wait around forever but, baby, get real.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels  
_"So you leave me one second and get another boyfriend the next?!" Kurogane said infuriated.

"Yep. You can watch me leave if you want to." Fai said pulling his clothes from the closet.

"Want to?" Kurogane asked.

"I bet you want me back now, don't you." Fai asked stuffing his things in a suitcase.

"Don't _you_?" Kurogane asked hoping Fai would want to take him back.

"Nope, I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels." Fai said he lugged the suitcase down the stairs.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
_"Fai don't leave me." Kurogane begged.

"No way. You're always drinking when you go out." Fai said.

"I-" Kurogane didn't _always_ drink did he?

"You can say 'hi' to that other girl your seeing for me too." Fai said.

Kurogane thought he had kept _that one_ pretty well hidden.

"Fai…" Kurogane said grabbing his arm.

"I'll say this once more." Fai said. "You can watch me leave if you want to. I know you want me back now, don't you? Now you're about to know just how missin' me feels."

Fai pulled out of his grip and got in his boyfriend's car.

His boyfriend pushed up his sunglasses, "You really messed up this time. I won't make the same mistakes."

He winked at him and Kurogane watched in surprise. He never would have guessed that Fai would walk out on him.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels_

**Kurogane: I got dumped... by _him_ none less!**

**What's wrong with Fai-san?**

**Kurogane: Nothing!**

**Fai: Oh so you do like me then?!**

**Kurogane: No!**

**So you don't like him?**

**Kurogane: NO! I mean... Don't you have someone spend Valentine's Day with yourself?**

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Kurogane: Review and Request while... what sound we call her anyway we don't know her name?**

**Fai: Hmmm maybe we should ask someone for her name. Oh wel can ask her b-**

**DUSK! CALL ME DUSK!**

**Kurogane: Fine then.**

**Fai: Review and Request!**

**Kurogane: Because Dusk is being to childish to say it on her own!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	19. Life After You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this!**

**Life After You**

**Chris Daughtry**

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_  
Kurogane leaned on the front of his car. He moved the cigarette to one side of his mouth and breathed out a puff of smoke. He was ten miles out of town and his car had broken down but he had managed to pull it over to the side of the road. He needed to get to the home of his ex-boyfriend but he was alone on an empty road.

He was wrong and he needed to tell Fai that even though Fai already knew. He threw the cigar down on the ground and stamped it out with his foot. He could see the lights of the town ahead and estimated that he was fifteen miles away from Fai's house. He started to run towards the town and he wouldn't stop at nothing until he saw Fai.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you  
_All that he was after was a life full of laughter as long as he was laughing with him.

'_All that still matters is lover ever after; after the life we've been through.'_ Kurogane thought, _''Cause I know there's no life after him.'_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you  
_Kurogane was dreading this talk 'cause last time they talked was the night that he walked and it burned like an iron in the back of his mind. He must have been high to say 'you and I weren't meant to be and I'm just wasting my time'. Why did he ever doubt Fai? He hope the blonde knew he would die here without him.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you  
_Fai had always managed to make the ninja laugh; it didn't matter what kind of mood he was in. Fai had once told him that all that mattered to him was lover ever after, after the life they've been thro0ugh.

Kurogane finally understood; there's no life after Fai.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you  
Kurogane finally made it into the town and looked around at the streets trying to figure out where to go._

'_Him and I, right or wrong, there's no other one for me after this time I spent alone.'_ Kurogane thought.

He never knew a man with sight could be so blind. When he thought about the better times he knew he must've been out of his mind. He turned onto the street where the house was. He walked up the steps and got the spare key out from under the mat. He opened the door and ran in.

"Fai!" He called.

"What are you doing here?!" Fai yelled his eyes were red and puffy.

"Fai." Was all Kurogane could say.

"Get out! Get out of here! I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Fai yelled he had been hurt by his previous befriend before and didn't want Kurogane to hurt him too.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do_  
"Fai!" Kurogane yelled running up to him.

Fai closed his eye and prepared to get hit. Kurogane held him close to him and Fai's eyes opened in shock.

"Without you, Fai, God knows what I'd do." Kurogane said.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"W-what?" Fai asked not sure that he had heard correctly.

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you. I've been think all that still matters is love ever after, after the Life we've been through. I'm so sorry Fai. I was wrong. And I know there's no life after you." Kurogane said holding the frail blonde tightly.

**Kurogane: What the heck?! I don't smoke! And how the heck did I run that far?!**

**Yeah I know you don't smoke. And you ran that far because me and my magical powers said so.**

**Fai: You're a wizard too?! Yay!**

**Kurogane: -.-'**

**Yes I am! I'm best with the spells where you write things.**

**Fai: That's so cool!**

**I know! Right?**

**Kurogane: These two are being idoits so I'll say it. Review and Request while I'm stuck with these idiots.**


	20. Animal I Have Become

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or the characters as much as I would like to. *yawn* I don't own the song either.**

**Animal I have become**

**Three Days Grace**

**Requested by: ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_Fai lay in bed next to Kurogane. Kurogane lay awake while he thought the mage was asleep beside him. He noticed Fai shivering and looked at the blonde. The blonde had slept the same way every night and he had never shivered before.

"Fai?" Kurogane asked.

"Hn?" Fai asked in a raspy voice.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane asked worriedly and place a hand on an almost feminine shoulder.

"Ne." Fai gasped Kurogane could have sworn that there was a hint of pain in his voice.

"Fai what's wrong?" Kurogane said.

He was worried the mage looked pale and un-Fai-like. His concerned worsened when the mage didn't reply.

Fai had his eyes screwed shut and was biting his lip so hard that it bled. Tears ran from his one golden eye. He wanted Kurogane to run as far as he could and take Syoaran and Sakura with him. He couldn't control it for much longer.

"Kuro… run." Fai said in a throaty voice.

Kurogane's eyes widened and next thing he knew Fai was over top of him pinning his hands above his head and holding him down on the bed by placing his knee on the ninja's stomach. Kurogane tried to pull away from Fai's surprisingly strong grip but it didn't help.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_Kurogane looked up and met Fai's one golden eye.

"Fai." Kurogane said trying to stay calm.

"Fai's gone. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change the animal I have become." Fai said.

That wasn't Fai, it didn't even sound like him.

"Fai, this isn't the real you." Kurogane said trying to bring the old Fai back.

"No I told you Fai's gone!" Fai said.

Fai switched to holding Kurogane's wrists above his head with two hands to just one hand. He let his claws grow a few inches then made a shallow cut on Kurogane's throat. It was just deep enough to let a steady stream of blood flow out and stain the pillow.

Kurogane held back a pained noise. Fai sighed he wanted to make Kurogane scream in pain. But first he lapped up the blood leaking out from the cut he had already made.

Fai sat on the ninja's stomach and eyed his neck for a moment trying to think of the best place he could cut to make Kurogane scream without killing him.

Fai chose a spot next to his jaw and did the same thing he had did the first time.

Kurogane bit his lip in pain.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_Fai was getting bored of Kurogane not making a sound. The raven haired man had cuts covering his neck and not even a peep came out of him.

Fai made a deeper gash then the ones before where his neck met his chest and Kurogane finally screamed as Fai licked the blood away from the wound.

Fai sat up, satisfied, and wiped off some blood at the corner of his mouth with his finger. He licked the blood off his finger and looked at the ninja underneath him.

Kurogane was finding it hard to breathe with the numerous cuts on his neck. But somehow he wasn't suffocating even with the mage sitting on his stomach.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_Kurogane looked at the vampire over him and glared at him when a insane smile grew on Fai's face.

"Knock it off!" Kurogane yelled and smacked him.

Fai looked at him in shock and unconsciously moved his hand up to touch where Fai had hit him.

"W-what?" Fai asked in surprise.

Kurogane glared in anger at him and Fai looked taken aback.

"Why are you glaring at me Kuro-Kuro?" the mage said his fake smile covering the surprise.

The second after Fai had said it he held the back of his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"Fai?!" Kurogane asked sitting upright and placing his hand on the mage's shoulder.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
_Fai smiled wickedly at him, "We weren't done yet. Why did you get up?"

Fai grabbed his shoulder and dug his claws into it, ripping past the cloth and tearing through skin. Kurogane grimaced in pain and held back a growing scream.

"Fai! Stop!" Kurogane said and Fai looked at him in confusion.

The mage shouldn't be buried inside the vampire instincts too far maybe he could bring him back.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  
_"Kuro?" Fai asked.

"No!" Fai yelled in response to himself.

"What?" Fai asked.

"Fai stop this. You're in control that is your body." Kurogane said hoping that Fai would hear him.

Fai was fighting with his vampire instincts every part of him telling him to attack the man below him but something held him back.

"Kuro… help." Fai said.

Kurogane pulled the smaller man close to him and held him there tightly.

"Fai, this animal isn't you. You can't let it control you." Kurogane said as Fai's hand found the ninja's and squeezed it stopping the blood flow.

"I c-can't." Fai sobbed into the ninja's shirt.

"Yes you can, Fai." Kurogane said and the mage looked up at him.

Fai looked up and met his eyes. Then found something that hadn't been there before. Kurogane's neck was covered in scratches and dry blood.

"Did I do that to you?" Fai asked hoping the answer would be 'no' even though he knew he had done it anyway.

Kurogane sighed and tried to shake off the question.

"Kuro, did I do that to you?" Fai asked with a scared look on his face.

Kurogane shook his head, "No, Fai. You did not. Your instincts did though."

"I'm sorry!" Fai sobbed and his body shook; but who was he kidding? Kurogane would never forgive him.

"Ssshh, it wasn't your fault." Kurogane said while rubbing his back as if trying to soothe a child.

Kurogane's shirt was balled up in Fai's hands.

"Yes it is." Fai said.

Kurogane wasn't in any mood to argue.

"Well we'll deal with it in the morning." Kurogane said and slowly Fai stopped shaking and his eye returned to its normal color.

"Any better?" Kurogane asked quietly.

"Not yet hold on." Fai said he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Fai returned with a wrap of bandages in his hands.

"I'll feel better if I know you're ok." Fai said.

Kurogane let the mage wrap the bandages around his neck and shoulder without complaints. He was too tired to complain.

"Better now?" Kurogane asked.

Fai thought about this for a while.

"Yeah I guess." Fai shrugged.

Kurogane laid down on his back and pulled the mage onto the bed. He placed the blonde's head on his chest and wrapped an arm, protectively, around the smaller man's waist. Kurogane pulled the covers over both of them.

"How about now?" Kurogane asked.

"Yea." Fai yawned and closed his eyes.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

Kurogane knew him better than to think that the mage had fallen asleep so quickly. It must have been close to three in the morning when his breathing evened out and he felt heavier. Kurogane chuckled lightly and yawned.

"Next time tell me so I can help you." Kurogane said.

"Good night Fai." He yawned.

***snore***

**Kurogane: What the heck she's sleeping!**

**Fai: Be quiet she's had a long week.**

**Kurogane: Oh and just how do you know that?**

**Fai: She told me. She alway wrote something out that I'm supposed to say because she is tired.**

**_'I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It has been a long week for me and going back to school for the first full time in a week is killing me. I think I failed a french test today that I missed because I was absent on Friday. I promise I'll get to the requests as soon as I can and until then please just hold on with me as I said before I procastinate... ALOT. Thank you for the 282 hits and 83 views this month. I think I've got a cold to top things all off. It's like whip cream only not as yummy... I'm tried and completely out of it so if the story is a bit odd and off well just go with I'm tired, insane, and just plain wierd._**

**_I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Dusk'_**

**Kurogane: She's not getting off that easily.**

**Fai: No she wanted to try and complete all the requests she got by Monday.**

**Kurogane: Review and Request!**


	21. Guy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or the song! And I think Scrubs is a TV show so I don't own that either just to be safe.**

**Guy Love**

**Scrubs**

**Requested by: Olivia Enternal Song**

_Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"  
The crowd will always talk and stare.  
_"Kuro-pyon?" Fai asked.

"Hm?" Kurogane grunted while looking at the medical records of a patient that was just operated on.

"Let's face the facts about me and you. It's a love unspecified. And I'm proud to call you all those names even thought the crowd will always talk and stare." Fai said.

_I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
Than explain our  
_Kurogane put down the records and looked at the mage who had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"I feel exactly those feelings, too and that's why I keep them _inside_." Kurogane said glaring at the mage who was embarrassing him at work.

"I can't bear the world's disdain and sometimes it's easier to hide it." Kurogane said trying to hint that now was not a good time.

_Guy love,  
That's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.  
_"It's guy love, Kuro-Kuro. That's all it is." Fai said.

Kurogane thought this over, '_Guy love… he's mine, I'm his.'_

"There's nothing gay about it in my eyes." Fai said.

_You ask me 'bout this thing we share,  
_"You asked me 'bout this thing we share…" Kurogane said.

_And he tenderly replies,  
_Fai knew Kurogane wouldn't yell at him.

'_And he tenderly replies…'_ Fai thought.

_It's guy love  
_"It's guy love." Kurogane mumbled and Fai saw his skin was tinged pink.

_Between two guys.  
_"Between two guys." Kurogane said wishing the mage would go away.

_We're closer than the average man and wife,  
_"You know we're closer than the average man and wife." Fai said.

Kurogane groaned he was getting a headache.

_That's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D.  
_"That's why our matching bracelets say 'Kurogane' and 'Fai'." Fai said following Kurogane as he tried to escape to another room.

_You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life.  
_"Fai, you know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life. So go home." Kurogane said.

_[J.D.]  
You're the only man who's ever been inside of me. _

"You're the only guy who's been inside of me." Fai said knowing it would get to Kurogane.

_Whoa, I just took out his appendix.  
_"Fai! Whoa! I just took out your appendix!" Kurogane shouted noticing people were starring at what Fai last said.

_There's no need to clarify,  
_"There's no need to clarify it, Kuro-san." Fai said.

_Oh no?  
_"Oh no? Really?" Kurogane asked.

_Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I married my best friend,  
_"Just let it grow more and more. It's like I married my best friend." Fai said wondering how Kurogane would covering himself up this time.

_But in a totally manly way.  
_"But in a totally manly way!" Kurogane yelled his face turning to a deeper shade of red.

_Let's go!  
It's guy love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeeling of some other guy,  
Holding up your heart,  
Into the sky.  
_Kurogane pulled him into a closet not really wanting to deal with this right now.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kurogane said.

Fai smiled.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"If you loved me like you say you wouldn't care." Fai said.

Kurogane knew he was testing him.

_I'll be there to care through all the lows.  
_"I'll be the one to care through all the lows." Fai said.

Kurogane had really done it this time.

_I'll be there to share the highs.  
_"And I'll be there to share the highs." Kurogane said trying to stop anything before it happened.

_It's guy love,  
Between two guys.  
_"It's guy love, Fai. Between two guys." Kurogane said.

_And when I say, "I love you, Turk,"  
It's not what it impies.  
_"It's not what it implies when I say 'I love you, Kuro-rin." Fai said.

_It's guy love  
Between  
Two  
Guys_

"It's guy love. Between two guys." Kurogane said.

**Kurogane and Fai and me: O.o**

**Just go review and request...**

**I'm sorry it's not that great I really didn't have much of an idea for it...**

**I'm going to go hide in that corner over there now. So bye.**

**I may not have all of the requests done by this weekend the speck in my head that I guess you could call a brain is kinda fried...**

**Oh well maybe It'll just come to me.**

**I will attepmt to post the next chapter soon! And maybe it'll be better than this one.**

**IS STILL FLUFFY!!!!!!**


	22. HI TO THE PEOPLES!

Hi to the peoples!

I realize I haven't updated in a while now so I'm just gonna put this in to maybe explain things.

In all truth I'm completely stuck on this one song...

I figured I've done enough parties for now and the song really isn't much of a party song i think...

It's not a mushy fluffy song...

And it's not one of the emo songs I'm used to...

So i think last time I went on that crazy writing phase sometime around the beginning of the month I think I lost half of my brian.

It either fell out while I was sleeping or my sibs are holding it for ransom... I think theyre holding it for ransom and also using it to cheat on their tests because so far all they've gotten is straight 100%'s.

*Looks at B average*

I want my brain back...

.....well this is awkward.....

I'll just tell you what I'm working on and crap...

**For Tsubasa**

Kuro's Doggy Days

Kurogane's been acting up and killing needlessly (is that even a word?) again and Tomoyo is sick of it. But instead of sending him away she turns him into a dog. He wakes up and finds himself lost in the country of Japan where he meets a siamise named Fai. Can this cat melt the ninja's heart? And what does Fai mean when he says he only has a short time left?  
KUROXFAI  
Coming to a Fanfiction site near you. (whenever it is finished I'm almost done.)  
***UPDATE 3-9-10*  
**I just finished this so I will put it up now.  
awkward cause I just got a puppy and he is hyper.

***UPDATE 3-8-10***

Temporary Home

Fai's and orphan who's had several foster homes but has never stayed for more than a few months. Will he find the one place he truly belongs this time; or will it just be another disappointment?  
KUROXFAI  
Out already!

**For Tsubasa SongFics**

For Entertainment - Adam Lambert

About You Now - SUGABABE (Mirand Cosgrove has the same lyrics so they're the same songs)

Two Beds and a Coffee Machine - Savage Garden

The Night All Angels Cry - Krypteria

Things Left Unsaid - Disciple

(That is the order that they will be released unless I'm still stuck by next month then I will put the other ones in and put the one in whenever I get an idea for it. Next month is my deadline... oh crap February has 28 days... three days left!)

Oh due to crap in March I will not update from the 25th to the 28th in March.

Just thought I should give you a heads up and all that crap.

***ANOTHER UPDATE 3-8-10***

I realized I haven't updated this in ...forever... and I'm trying to believe me. Turns out Feburary is over and my deadline for the one story is up... and I have not been able to find out an idea for the song "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert.

I'M SORRY NarutoAddicted95 I AM STILL GOING TO TRY AND POST IT ONCE I GET AN IDEA FOR IT BUT FOR NOW I HAVE TO SKIP OVER IT T.T

IT'S SNOWING AGAIN!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (it's melting now)

I could not go and get rid of the snow my friend grounded my from the flame thrower. She says I shouldn't play with matches.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!!! IT QUITE A HARD THING TO DO BELIEVE ME I'VE TRIED IT DIDN'T WORK OUT...

OH I think a have a Bleach story too but it doesn't have a name and it won't be on fanfiction for... maybe next year... then again summer break is comming up so... Idk...

I'm going to go get my flamethrower back now...

*puts on helmet and war paint*

If I don't come back... tell Kurogane to stop stealing my chicken. It's my food you dont' mess with it. EVER. Puppy learned that the first day he was here and never messed with my food again no he was not hurt.


	23. How Could This Happen to Me?

**I don't own the song or Anime it would be gory and depressing (even more than it is now)**

_**WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATHS, GORE, BLOOD, GORE, VERY DEPRESSING, GORE, GUYXGUY COUPLE AND KISSING,GORE, EXTREMELY DEPRESSING, AND OH YEAH THERE'S GORE TOO.**_

**How Could This Happen to Me? Simple Plan  
**

"NNOOO!" Fai screamed at Ashura.

Kurogane hung limply from one of his hands while the other was plunged deep into the ninja's chest. Sakura was limply laying over Syoaran's broken body which was bent in an unnatural way. Both their eyes stared off into nothing. Their clothes stained a dark red.

Mokona looked like a red deflated balloon.

Kurogane coughed and blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were wide and the pain was so great that he couldn't even make a sound.

Ashura pulled his hand from Kurogane's chest and let him fall to the floor. Ashura walked slowly towards Fai every step made it harder to keep his mask in place.

Fai gave up trying to hold onto his mask. He shuffled backwards in a pitiful attempt to escape. He was trapped against a wall. Anyone who would look at him now would have guessed he was trying to drown himself in his own tears.

"Why?" Fai sobbed, "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did you have to kill them? I thought you were after me. Why did they have to die? Why?"

Ashura smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

This sent Fai over the edge.

He threw magic at Ashura and ran behind the distracted 'king'. He grabbed Kurogane's sword and plunged it into Ashura's heart as he turned around.

Ashura's eyes became dazed and he stumbled forward and fell.

Fai fell to his knees.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fai screamed so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if the people in the next world heard him.

He finally stopped screaming after the pain in his throat became too much to bear. He collapsed on the stone floor.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight___Fai opened his eyes as something cold landed on his nose. He blinked for his eyes to get adjusted to the brightness.

He looked around and thought for a moment. His mind hadn't quite caught up to him. He could remember why he was lying in the snow. He stood up.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Then he saw everyone's bodies. There was so much blood. Even on him.

He fell back on his hands and knees and vomited from the sight and smell.

It hurt to see his friends like his. The pain wouldn't go away ever. The pain was still there from when he was here with Ashura as a child.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
_  
It was his fault. He was the one that suggested that they go back to Serasu. He was being selfish he wanted to kill Ashura so he could stop running. Well he got his wish. He didn't have to run anymore he didn't have anywhere to run to anyway.

He was sick of being nothing but bad luck. Everyone he ever cared for was dead. He wanted to scream but he couldn't make a noise.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_  
Screams. He heard Sakura's screams as Ashura killed Syoaran. Syoaran was screaming for the princess to take Mokona and go to the next world and screaming in pain. Kurogane was screaming as Ashura threw Syoaran's body aside and stabbed the princess who fell on top of Syoaran.

Mokona was screaming for everyone and crying. Kurogane looked at Fai and screamed for him to use his magic to get out of here. He charged at Ashura with his sword only to be caught and killed by Ashura's hand.

"_Help."_ Fai tried to say but no one was around to help him. What was left of Fai's sanity was hanging by a thread.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

He desperately tried to hold onto the time he had spent with the group. How nice Sakura had been even though she knew he was lying. How hard Syoaran worked to get the princesses feathers back. How Kurogane understood him and put up with him. How much Kurogane had cared about the mage and how many times he had pulled him out of situations where he couldn't think of anything to do or say.

He couldn't explain why they all cared so much about him or why he cared for them. He couldn't erase the fact that he killed Ashura.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Fai pulled Kurogane's sword from Ashura's body. He walked over to the ninja's body.

Kurogane's chest raised and fell.

"Kurogane?" Fai asked.

The ninja opened his eyes weakly and looked at Fai.

"Kuro…" Fai sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Fai fell to his knees and cried. Kurogane reached up with his hand and wiped tears from his eyes. It hurt so badly to even breathe but Fai needed this. He let his hand fall to the collar of Fai's shirt and pulled the mage towards him.

Their lips met and Kurogane held the mage close to him.

"I… love… you… Fai." Kurogane said in a raspy voice.

"I love you too, Kurogane." Fai said, "Goodbye."

Fai drove the sword through his back and pushed it so it went all the way threw him. He positioned it at Kurogane's heart and pulled Kurogane close so the sword would hit both their hearts and release them from this nightmare.

Fai stared into the ninja's eyes as he watched all signs of life leave him.

Fai looked at his face. He would defiantly miss that face. The last thing he saw was that Kurogane was smiling at him.

_I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

**Ugh I had soooooo many problems with this. I think Fanfiction hates this story…**

**So this story one-shot whatever is in Tsubasa Songs and it also stands alone so…**

**For Tsubasa songs:**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED OR FILLED REQUESTS IN A VERY LONG TIME I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR IT AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS IT GOES AWAY!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
